All Bets are Off
by 3 Star Jeneral
Summary: As of midnight, he was no longer her CO. That deadline had passed two hours ago. Now...All Bets were Off.


**A/N: Thanks so much to my amazing Beta xH_Bombx, who listens to my madness, but doesn't think I'm crazy!**

 **Also thanks to agrainne24 & ShoeQueen for their great notes. **

**Im only borrowing these fabulous characters - I'll have them back by supper time.**

* * *

 **All Bets are Off**

She wasn't sure if it was the wine, or the proximity to him that made her fingers brush against his, and made their eyes lock, more than once, across the table, or that made her fingers graze the small of his back as she passed to get her coat from the cloakroom of O'Malleys. She was certain that the smell of his aftershave as he leaned over the table to take her car keys from the top pocket of her leather jacket, declaring in his low , sexy voice, that she was "too wasted to drive", was the reason her panties were suddenly wet. And she was positive his breath caught when she invited him inside when the cab pulled up outside her door.

She was sure that he could hear the want in her voice when she told him that he had to stay, because, it was time. It was long past time. He wanted her too, she was certain and if it took three glasses of wine for her to admit her feelings out in the open, then so be it. As of midnight, he was no longer her CO.

That deadline had passed two hours ago.

Now, all bets were off.

She opened the front door, walked inside, dropping her purse and jacket, and continued towards her bedroom, his hand clasped in hers.

She let go as she reached the doorway and walked inside, turning to appreciate him. His tan slacks, his tight dark blue sweater, which showed the tiniest bit of chest hair, and finally, his face.

"Sam," he drawled, causing her stomach to tingle and that wetness from earlier to reappear.

"Yes Jack?!" She said, tilting her head in that way that he loved so much.

It took only three strides before he had her face in his hands. He hesitated slightly, giving her a final moment to change her mind and when she didn't move, his lips crashed down onto hers. He kissed her, slowly at first and then with a passion she'd always known he possessed. His hands roamed her body and settled on her lower back, pulling her closer. She returned the kiss enthusiastically, and the moan he emitted while his tongue was in her mouth made her belly do things it rarely did in the company of a man.

"Sam?" He managed to say, between frantic kisses, "Are you drunk?"

"No, are you?" She asked, the taste of whiskey still on his tongue.

"Had one for courage before we left." He confessed.

She smiled and kissed him again, her hands grasping at his belt buckle.

"Don't want you to have any regrets in the morning." He mumbled past her lips before her tongue invaded his mouth again.

"My only regret is that it took this long." She said, gasping as his hands slid up from her back and over her breasts.

He smirked, as her nipples jumped to attention under his thumbs.

"Nice." He whispered, lifting her shirt over her head and letting it drop to the floor at their feet, exposing her black bra.

He walked her backwards towards the bed and gently pushed her when the backs of her knees bumped against the mattress. She made a move to sit up but he stopped her by placing his hand gently on her belly, shaking his head.

He popped the buttons on her favourite jeans, excruciatingly slowly, kissing the flesh under his fingers until he spotted the black waistband of her underwear. A low growl escaped his throat.

"Up." He said, as his fingers hooked into her belt loops. She lifted her hips off the bed and he peeled her jeans down her legs, depositing them somewhere out of sight. He groaned at the sight of her black lace panties, such a contrast to the creamy skin of her lower belly. He ran his hands from her peach polished toes to her knees, pushing them apart and then up her thighs, where he trailed his fingertips over the lace triangle covering her.

"Sam?" He asked, again giving her the opportunity to stop him in his tracks before they crossed that invisible line.

Sam moaned her consent, and arched her back, gasping at the feeling of his fingers in the spot she'd wanted them for so long, separated only by the scrap of black lace.

Leaning up on his knees, Jack reached up and trailed his fingertips across her jaw, over her lips where she darted her tongue out to lick the pad of his forefinger. He stalled, shocked at the sensation and locked his eyes with hers and a slow, sensual smile appeared on his face. He resumed his previous motions, trailing his fingers down her long slender neck, and down the valley between her breasts. He moaned his appreciation at the tiny heart shaped clasp in the front of her bra and wasted no time undoing it, freeing her breasts from their lacy prison. He cupped both breasts and lifted them, feeling the heavy, needy weight. Sam's breath caught on her lips when he leaned down and took one nipple into his mouth, then moved to the other and gently sucked. He blew a breath of cool air onto each nipple and watched with a little amusement as they tightened and puckered before his eyes. He kissed a trail of fire down to her belly, his fingers following. She gasped as he arrived back at the scrap of lace, but instead of removing her panties, he pushed his mouth into the vee of her legs and said in a low tone, "You're so wet already," then exhaled a long, hot breath onto her.

Her head shot up, her mouth falling open in shock at the intensity of the sensation. He shook his head slightly, his nose bumping her clit through the fabric and her head fell back, causing him to smile. She was so responsive. He couldn't believe how long he'd waited to find that out.

He heard her say his name, plead with him, and he instantly got harder. He reached down and pressed hard against the erection that was threatening to burst the buttons of his slacks for some momentary relief. He growled into her flesh and she gasped.

Jack made the decision, then and there, that there would be plenty of time for slow lovemaking later. What they needed was SEX.

Eight years worth of frustration...

Eight years worth of bottling up their feelings...

Eight years of fantasising about what he was going to do to her...

Eight years of waiting kind of sex.

He reached up, pulled her soaking panties down her legs and threw them unceremoniously over his shoulders. His sweater soon followed and his face was between her legs before she could make any attempt to move. He heard her make a sound he had never heard from a woman before, a sound that even in his wildest fantasies about this moment, he had never imagined. He felt her fingers tangle into his hair and grinned as she began to grind her hips against his mouth. He closed his eyes and lost himself in her warm flesh.

Sam looked at the silver hair between her thighs and gasped. She felt him flick his tongue and his name escaped her lips on a low moan. Leaning up on her elbows, she stared as he closed his eyes, buried his face in her and thought that this was possibly the most erotic thing she had ever witnessed. Feeling it was one thing, but watching his tongue flick, his lips suck and kiss and his hands hold her thighs open was enough to bring her to the brink faster than she ever had before. She reached for his hair, pulled him closer to her aching flesh and ground her hips against his willing mouth.

She felt the familiar spiral of pleasure rising from her core and was shocked at how Jack seemed to instinctively know exactly what to do to her. Her body tightened and she began to quiver. It only took one last flick of his tongue and she came hard, screaming his name, as wave after wave of ecstasy overtook all her senses.

Jack's mind raced. He had never made a woman come so quickly, but then again, he had never wanted to bury his face between a woman's legs as much as he'd wanted to with Sam. He'd never imagined Sam would be a so vocal and this knowledge made him harder than he'd ever been. Lifting his head, he motioned for Sam to move back onto the bed. He pulled at his fly and his buttons popped open one by one . He pushed his slacks and boxers to the floor and heard her gasp as his erection sprung proudly from his body.

"You...did this to me." He said, his voice catching in his throat and his eyes falling closed momentarily as his hand fell to his cock, and squeezed.

"Wow." She replied, all thoughts gone from her mind at the moment. "That's... Just wow."

Jack grinned at the way she stared at his cock in his hand and the way she unconsciously licked her lips.

"C'mere." She said, beckoning with her finger.

He shook his feet from his jeans and crawled onto the bed towards her.

"Open your legs." He whispered.

"Yes Sir!" She replied, her lips twitching into the beginnings of a smirk as he growled at her.

Wasting no time, he settled himself between her thighs, placed the head of his cock at her soaking opening and buried himself in one long fast fluid movement, moaning her name. He withdrew and buried himself, over and over again until beads of sweat appeared on the back of his neck. He watched her as she moved under him, watched as his cock slid into her, heard his name desperately escaping her lips, her body responding to his thrusts, causing him so much pleasure.

He leaned down to kiss her, and she hooked her legs over his hips, pulling him closer.

"Harder." She mumbled into his lips before her tongue invaded his mouth. She cried out into his mouth, the vibrations on his tongue going straight to his cock. He lifted his head and shifted an inch or two forward, thrusting hard, watching for her reaction.

"Oh God, Jack." She screamed, her eyes opening wide as he did it again. He grinned, knowing that with every thrust, he was bumping her clit, sending her close to the edge again.

Her breathing quickened once again under him, and her eyes fell closed. He leaned up, licked the pad of his thumb and dropped his hand between her legs, drawing tight circles on her clit.

Her eyes opened wide, and she stared into his. She reached down, grasped her breasts and twisted her nipples between her fingers. Jack watched, the sight causing him to speed up his pace.

"Fuck Sam, you look So. Fucking. Hot." He said, pressing gently on her clit and thrusting hard, making her body jerk under him. She suddenly tensed, her eyes lost focus, and she fell apart under him, her muscles fluttering around his cock, as she called out what sounded like his name.

He lowered himself over her, watching as her eyes regained focus and she squeezed her muscles around his cock.

"Oh fuck." He gasped. "Do. That. Again."

Jacks head fell to her neck and his thrusting sped up. He held on for as long as he could but the sensation of her clenching around his cock pushed him over the edge he had been so desperately clinging on to. He cried out her name and emptied himself into her warm body.

His body relaxed and he rolled to the side, her hand in his, both trying, unsuccessfully, to calm their breathing.

"Well that was..." He started.

"Better than I imagined..." she admitted, turning to face him.

"Oh and we're just getting started. Next time, you can be in charge." He said playfully, "Just give me about an hour."

"Oh I don't think I can wait that long, I have plans for you Jack O'Neill. Eight years worth of plans." She stated, dropping kisses on his neck.

"Yes ma'am ." He declared, pulling her on top of him, a loud giggle escaping her mouth. "You're gonna kill me, you know that?"

"Not a chance, I've waited too long. I'll be taking very good care you you, in every way imaginable." She said, wiggling her eyebrows at him, before lowering her lips to his and kissing him once again.


End file.
